Of Guitars and Machine Guns
by HoneyBKeraiRose
Summary: Beth's life isnt perfect and she knows that but she never struggles to dream on,until a certain redneck dust storm cruises into her life bringing the end of everything she thought was normal. Bethyl AU Story.


Of Guitars and Machine guns.

Chapter1 Welcome to the City of souls.

_Dear Diary,_

_I lost track of you a while back, I guess life got in the way. Its ok I found you again, what were you doing stuck in the darkest corner of that old treasure trunk? I guess it's silly that I'm writing in you again but IT finally happened. –_

A dust storm kicked up under the ragged rhythm of the old chopper he cruised onto the forgotten dirt road. His leather angel winged vest did nothing to protect him from the scorching summer heat that danced sweat on his already greased up arms.

"What do you mean he's coming around today?" Shane growled at his partner, eyes following him as he paced the living room.

Rick's hands rubbed the stubble that was forming on his tired face sighing in frustration. He had never been this unsettled by the notion of Him before, but these days in this town just seem to be the worst timing.

"What do we tell Him?" Glenn piped up from his place in the doorway.

"We don't tell Him nothing!" Shane jumped from his seat, kicking the coffee table over with little effort.

"We have to tell him something." Hershel was the voice of reason in this situation, he always was.

"You wanna tell Him then old man?"

"Shane! That's enough. He's right we have to tell Him, after all it is his brother." Rick finally pitched. They had to do the right thing after all they were the good people.

Beth was silent leaning against the railing of the very top stair of the staircase above the living room, listening to the muffled sounds of whatever her Father and his old colleges were talking about.

"What're you doing there Bethy?" Maggie's low wishper told beth she knew exactly what she was doing.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Don't know, seems important though." The older sister took a seat next to Beth, it had been a tradition of sorts of theirs to try to listen in on the group talks happening in the living room, a thing they'd don't since they were all little. Along with Maggie and Shawn, they'd never gotten much of anything but it was fun to fill in the blanks with a little imagination.

Maggie's hands reached around Beth's slumped shoulders squeezing her tightly pulling her into some comforting warmth.

"How've you been doing Bethy?"

Beth knew it was coming, she knew that she'd have to lie about all of it if she wanted to not be asked again about it.

"I'm fi-

"Beth! Maggie!"

"Yes Daddy!" Both girls echoed, rushing to their father in the living room almost automatically.

"Maggie sweetheart bring the boys and I something to drink, this weather is too hot I'd reckon." Hershel held his hand out to Beth.

"Ok daddy," Maggie smiled at the sight of her father holding Beth, before slinking off to the kitchen.

"Bethy don't you have practice today?" Beth could feel the tension in the room; she could tell when her father wanted to horde her out of the house to work on the town business.

"It's that time already?"

"You better get going or you'll be late. Glenn over there I'm sure will be more than happy to give you a lift."

"I'll come too." Maggie set the tray of bottled beer Beth couldn't distinguish on the bent coffee table and followed Glen.

She wondered how serious this business was that her father wanted her gone for 2 hours before her actual practice started. It didn't matter anymore; Beth grabbed her guitar and shuffled out behind Glenn and Maggie the mucky tension in the room did nothing to quell the unease rising in her stomach.

He hadn't been to this farm in a few good years, life had had lots of things planned for him but staying in this hot Georgia town wasn't one of them. There was only one thing he would ever come back here for.

Merle was always a trouble maker but he could always be found lurking about this town somewhere, doing whatever he fancied from meth or prostitutes it never mattered much to anyone.

He pulled the chopper into the farm house yard, bouncing slightly as it rolled over the gravelled walkway. His eye squinted in the sunlight catching the green tiled roof in its harsh contrast to the white walled building that loomed over him, just like he'd remembered.

Beth had struck the wrong cord again but her mind wasn't with her today. It had nothing to do with Glenn and Maggie's obvious sexual tension in the ride over here either. For all she knew right now they were hauled up in Glenn's apartment doing god alone knows what to each other.

It wasn't that that scared her though, the thing that dragged her mind to a darker place, it was the man they'd passed on the road from the barn, the one on the chopper. Beth had never seen him before but he didn't look like someone she'd want to get acquainted with either. From the leather vest to his upturned lips to the way Glenn tensed and speed up when they passed him it all spelt trouble to her.

The blonde was sure he'd be at the farm by now because it was the only place to go on the dirt road. So she said a pray in her mind, maybe God would help them this time around, if she prayed hard enough God could save them all from this rising dust storm Beth was sure followed the stranger in the leather vest.

The noise from the chopper had put all their senses on alert more so when it when silent, and proceeded a rapid knocking on the front door.

Rick tensed but he was the first to move, swiftly he made his way to the door pulling it open to reveal the one person no one in that house wanted to see.

"Where is he?" His thick southern accent dripped from ever word as he stalked into the living room passing Rick without any form of recognition, eyes in search of something they all knew wasn't there.

"Daryl."

NOTE :

Hey guys so I decided to write this AU tell me if you like it or not? LOL Its Bethyl and there are no zombies but I was obsessed with it for a little while and decided to write it um I'll update soon if you guys like it. Important notes- Italics means its Beth's diary entry. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
